Test tapes with a plurality of test fields for the detection of an analyte in body fluid can be used as consumable cassettes especially for determining blood sugar in automated handheld devices that can also be used by laymen to carry out the required analytical steps in a simple and rapid manner. A plurality of test fields provided with a suitable test chemistry are arranged consecutively on the wound test tape instead of conventional individual test strips. The body fluid is applied to a test field that is moved into an active position by advancing the tape in order to then be able to carry out a test, an example of which is by means of an optical analysis. In this manner it is possible to carry out numerous tests without having to separately handle and dispose of disposable test strips.
In WO 2004/056269 A1, various sealing concepts are described for protecting the unused part of the test tape in a container against damaging environmental influences while at the same time allowing tape transport for the successive provision of the test fields. Seals are also disclosed with sealing lips which extend parallel to the front edge of the test fields.